Fanon Vacation/Eps. 10
Karma: Yes, Mrs. P? Mrs. P: A letter for you all. Ahem... "Dear vacationers, You think you are here for a relaxing vacation, yes? Well, you are wrong. Every ten days there will be a voting. Whoever is there last wins a vacation with whoever else they want. Have fun voting off your enemies! Signed, Peanutjon." Contestants: WHAT?! Mrs. P: Well, see you tomorrow. Come to the gym. They all went to bed. The next morning, they ran to the gym and found Mrs. P in the excercise room. Mrs. P: Write the name of who you want to vote off on a small piece of paper. Then, form a line and drop the paper in the box, then explain why you voted for that person. Don't tell us who you voted for, though. They do. Karma was first in line. Karma: You are rude to me all the time, you deserve going home. Next was 4.13. 4.13: I hate you. You are annoying and always steal my stuff. Goodbye and good riddance. 3.14 was after 4.13. 3.14: You are so mean! You made a plan that caused me to fight with 4.13 TWICE! So long! After him, McBoo. McBoo: You two are always fighting, more often then 3.14 and 4.13. I'm only voting the H one first, but I'm coming for the others. Next was Purple Koopa Bro.. PKB: BYE BYE! SO LONG! ADIOS! PKB gets pushed away and Player steps up. Player: You hate me. You always yell at me. Just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm weak! Then Timer. Timer: My friend wants you gone, so so do I. Bye! Next was Ybrik. Ybrik: Uh...I can't reach the box. McBoo puts the paper in for him. Ybrik: I've heard that you've caused the most trouble of all of us, so I have to say bye. Cherry is next. Cherry: I'll go with Ybrik. He's usually right. Clyde followed. Clyde: You two are my arch-enemies. I'm only voting green but I'll get you next! Next was Dashed. Dashed: You yelled at me when I arrived! Why should I let you stay? Flame was after him. Flame: You yelled at me for putting my stuff on a counter! Goodbye! Banana Jr. followed. Banana Jr.: You've been clumsiest. Goodbye. Fire Master: You are my enemy and will be forever. Adios. Baby Clyde: You da cwumsiest. You got to go. Yoshbert: You're TOO smart. Goodbye. Toadtool: You hated me for being invited! Sheesh! Mrs. P: Ok, time to count...Yipe! Three-way tie between Player, Flame and 4.13! Those three gasp. Mrs. P: Ok, everyone vote again except only vote for Player, Flame and 4.13. Those three cannot vote. Their done again. Karma went first. Karma: I've voted for you already! I'll do it again. Timer: I'm with her. PKB: Your green and I hate green. You have brown boots and I hate brown. Buh-bye! Ybrik: Your the most troublesome. Cherry: You're white, which I hate. Dashed: You're mean to us all. Goodbye. Clyde: You're my enemy. Adios. BJ: You're rude to everyone. FM: I go for you because you're troublesome. BC: Twouble! Yoshbert: You're a Yoshi, and so am I. I don't want 2 yoshis, much less 3! Toadtool: You're rude to us all! 3.14: You helped my original vote with his second scheme. Goodbye. McBoo: You fight too much! If you were dead I'd use a whip to ride you!!! Mrs. P: Well...Player... Player: *gasp* Mrs. P: You can stay. Player: Phew. Mrs. P: 4.13... 4.13: *gasp* Mrs. P: You, too. Flame: N-n-n-no!!! Mrs. P: Sorry, Flame. You must leave. OVERALL TOTAL Karma: 2 Timer: 0 PKB: 2 Ybrik: 0 Cherry: 0 Dashed: 0 Clyde: 1 Flame: 7 BJ: 0 FM: 0 BC: 0 Yoshbert: 0 Toadtool: 1 Player: 3 3.14: 0 4.13: 4 McBoo: 1 Category:Fanon Vacation Category:Episodes